The present invention relates to a body with a multiplicity of axes of symmetry, which can be assembled from various body parts, as a rule partly congruent with each other, in accordance with the claims.
Constructional bodies are known in many different forms of production, for instance as a toy in the form of small building blocks, which are put together by fastening means in the most diverse ways, and can be made into the most diverse new forms, for instance even into the form of a new, larger block. As assembly toys there are further constructional bodies, whose parts are relatively flat and which can either be laid next to each other in different aesthetically attractive shapes, or which can only be put together exactly in one or perhaps in a few correct ways. Such devices are not only suitable as pastimes, but they can, when provided with a suitable printed message, be applied as efficient advertising carriers, since because of its constructional nature several persons will allow themselves to be induced to occupy themselves playfully with this object for a longish time, whereby the message to be conveyed is better accepted.
The disadvantage of the constructional bodies listed above is that the end product itself either has many corners, or that it is not stable and in its assembled form cannot be kept or set up in a space-saving manner, as is the case with an assembly toy.
The aim which is to be addressed by the present invention, is to produce a constructional body with many axes of symmetry, which comprises different part bodies, which are as a rule mutually congruent in groups, which can be put together in exactly one or a few correct ways and which avoids the disadvantages noted above.
The addressing of the aim is given in the claims with regard to various forms of construction. The solution is further explained in the following Figures.